Closing Logo Group: Tutorial Guide
Hello, there. We at CLG Wikia are glad you've joined! Now what's the most important thing you do to improve the site? Why, writing articles! This tutorial will show you how to write a suitable entry for the site, and how to improve your page. For a demo of a example closing logo description, click on this link. The Template: All pages have a basic form that everyone follows. They are: Background (optional) This shows the history of the company whose logos you're describing. They can include when the company started, their business practices, who runs it, or business acquisitions they've made. You do not have to include this on your page, but it IS very informative. Year: The date of release and retirement of the logo. For example: ??? Logo/ID/Open (????–????) (note: set the above header in Headings 2, and if there's more than one logo in a page, set it to Headings 3) Nickname(s) (optional): Just something people call the logo by. Nicknames are made from how cheesy the logo is to some, how scary it seems to others, or a certain theme shown in the logo. These are on many idents, but do not necessarily have to be on a description. Logo/ID/Open: The heart of it all. This is used to describe what happens in the logo. Be very descriptive on this part - use colorful adjectives as much as possible, and try to describe every little detail. Start by saying what color the background is, and then whatever animations are in the logo. For still logos, just name the background color and whatever is on the still image. Take your time on these, and make sure you revise, because if you leave an important detail out, you can confuse people easily. Trivia (optional): If there is some trivia about the logo, put them in this section. This is optional, so can do it if you want to. Variation(s) (optional): If there are different variants of a logo, post them here. Effects: This is a short section. Say what is moving in the logo, and what kind of effects or special effects are being used (and don't just be lazy and put "Everything" or "All the animation in the logo"). If it's still, simply say "None". Also try to state what looks professional in the logo. Cheesy Factor (optional, may be paired with "Effects" section): This section is used to describe what kind of outdated effects, what doesn't make sense, and how much effort is put into the ident. Humor is key in this section - sly remarks about what is cheesy in the logo always get a laugh out of the reader. Remember, though, not all logos are cheesy. Music/Sounds: Say what kind of sounds are being used, or what genre the music is in the logo. Music/Sounds Variant(s): If there are one or more variants of the logo theme or sound, post them here. Availability: This section is important - gather all of the information about where this logo can be found. State whether it is rare or not, tell where it can be found, and where it was last seen. Don't forget to italicize titles from where the logo can be found. Scale of Availability Use this nomenclature for your future logo descriptions: *Ultra common/Very common: When you find this logo everywhere (also if this logo plasters everything). *Common: You find that logo on newly produced shows/movies of that company, or is left intact on reruns/DVDs. *Uncommon: You may find that logo on some prints of produced films/shows of that company. *Rare: It appeared few times on some releases/prints. *Scarce: You may find it on several prints/releases. *Extremely rare: Appeared on some old releases/prints that hasn't been widely distributed. *Ultra rare: Difficult to find or appears on a very special release or print. *Extinct: Has been replaced by other logos, but can be found on very old releases/prints. *Unknown: If you don't know on which films/shows the logo has appeared. *Brand new: For newer logos. *TBA: To be announced. Do not put vague or incoherent descriptions like "common but rare ''"or ''"current but common". ''Phrases like these can confuse readers. '''Scare Factor': This determines if the logo frightens you or not. The music, animations, and cheesiness are huge factors playing into the scare factor. If a logo scares you, but no one else, try to average out the factor. Putting "Nightmare" on something that only scares you will get the readers annoyed, but if you put "Low to medium", readers can better relate to you. The scale for the scare factor is: *None (to) (0, 0.5) *Minimal/Minimum (to) (1, 1.5) *Low (to) (2, 2.5) *Medium/Median (to) (3, 3.5) *High (to) (4, 4.5) *Nightmare (5!) Notes: When having two or more logo descriptions, make sure you hit "Enter" four times in between each one so each description will have enough breathing room. Plus, if there is only one logo image with the video, place the video on the side of the image rather than placing it underneath. Only do that when there are two or more images. For tips on how to revise your logo description, check out this page. And to find out about credits, take a look at the Guide to Using Credits. That's about it. Have fun! Category:Tutorial